


The Soulmate AU But With Dark Sides

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Royality - Freeform, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Memory Issues, It is my belief that Remus can and will pick up and carry Virgil around, Multi, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, Travis McElroy making sure Aubrey ate and used the bathroom in his D&D campaign is my inspiration, because he's fucking human, bodily functions mentioned, like Virgil mentions having to pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil had a timer on each wrist.  They claimed he'd meet one soulmate seconds before the other one.  He threw his life into discovering how soulmates worked in hopes to see if it really was so bad that he had two soulmates.His soulmates, however, didn't think he needed an answer that was based purely on research.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	The Soulmate AU But With Dark Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathalieGFR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieGFR/gifts).



> Some of y'all haven't read my shitty musical fanfics and it really shows.  
> Like I tried rereading my own work and went 'ew. Why did I do that?'  
> I just think about those whenever people go 'oh I like your writing' because I'm like 'no. Why. Stop. I did really bad JD fanfics'
> 
> Also, I didn't get much of a prompt minus 'height difference' (not the requester's words. I'm paraphrasing. You left a very nice comment) so I decided to go 'fuck it. Soulmates'

Virgil, since he remembered, had a timer on each wrist. They both promised he'd meet his soulmates when he was twenty six. The one on the left said he was meeting that one a couple seconds before the one on the right. His family, as progressive as they were, refused to let him show he had two soulmates. His whole childhood, he was forced to cover both wrists with makeup. Better no soulmate than two, his parents told him. The soulmate timer only showed romantic soulmates, so it was actually common for people not to have one. Polyamory was forbidden in the city Virgil grew up in, so he followed his parents' orders. Every night they'd reassure him they would be okay with his soulmates. The world wouldn't, but they would. He heard this every night since he was four. When he got to college, he wore long shirts at all times. He had to be a commuter because his parents were concerned with the idea of him having a roommate who saw his timers. They couldn't afford a single dorm, so Virgil only went to classes and left campus as soon as he could. He wasn't allowed to join clubs or get a job on campus. If he had classes more than five minutes apart, he was to hide out in the library. His third year sucked since his one day had only an eight AM class and a nine PM class. He didn't have a meal plan, so he couldn't eat most days. He'd eat a big breakfast and pray that would last him, but it usually wore off by five. 

Once he graduated, he didn't know what to do. He was a history major. He specialized in both anthropology and the history of soulmates. He wanted to know why people developed the counter that told when they would meet their lifelong partner. He threw himself into research, managing to move out of his parents house, much to their chagrin. He got a job at the library near his new home. The air conditioning was always on full blast there, so he had an excuse to wear sweaters every day of the year. He managed to uncover other types of soulmates. If you had a platonic soulmate, you still shared a timer, but this one only revealed when you meet them. He got a new, clocked out timer on the bottom of his foot when he met Logan. He hid that from his parents, and it was easier due to the placement. Every night when he got back to his small, cramped apartment, he'd look at his wrists. As years passed, the time got shorter and shorter. One night, they both said Virgil had fourteen hours. He was both excited and horrified. He found out when people have more than one soulmate, it could mean a couple things. Sometimes they were all soulmates. Sometimes only one of them was soulmates with multiple people, but their partners only had the one. He's heard first accounts of people who lost both soulmates because they believed they'd be the only one. Plus, Virgil was one of the only people with a platonic soulmate. What would happen when his soulmates found out? Despite his worries, he also heard happy stories. People made it work, even if they ended up living with a complete stranger.

It was nerve-racking. He struggled to fall asleep that night. He felt like a kid on the night before the first day of school. He always wondered what his soulmates would look like. What gender they'd be. He doubted they'd be shorter than him. Virgil was a good height of four foot ten. He enjoyed his height. He could easily sneak away from awkward situations, and he never had to duck under trees. There were maybe two roller coasters in the world he couldn't ride, but he didn't like roller coasters anyway. Not since he took his first physics class and learned how risky the rides actually were. Still, the height or appearance wouldn't actually matter to him. He just wanted to have people who actually loved him.

At some point, he passed out. He only realized such when his alarm went off, and he had to get ready for work. He checked his wrists in between reshelving returned books. Once it reached twenty seconds, Virgil gave it a rest. Whatever happened was happening, no matter what he did. He went to grab a ladder to reach a shelf that was about two feet too high for him. He grabbed it, heading back to his spot to see someone standing right where he needed to be. They weren't looking for a book. They were just leaning against that spot, looking at their wrist, as if they were waiting for someone.

"Excuse me. I need to put a book back." Virgil said before his arm was grabbed by the person. He dropped the ladder, stumbling as the person started walking. "Hey--"

"Janus. I got them." The person said as soon as they reached another person who was actively looking through the books. Janus looked up, sighing.

"Remus, you don't just grab people. I apologize about him. I'm Janus."

Oh. These were his soulmates. Virgil took back what he said. Height mattered slightly. He actually felt like a kid now. One of them was maybe six foot six and the other six foot eight. He had to crane his neck to look them both in the eyes. "I'm Virgil. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm working right now."

"When do you get off?"

"I get off at five."

"We'll pick you up. Remus and I have been excited to meet you."

Virgil nodded, backing up slowly before turning to make his way to where he was supposed to be, shelving the books again. He was thinking about how he could accommodate with height. Heels would only get him so far, but he'd probably wear those. That was really all he had. He was taller on ladders, but he couldn't bring a ladder everywhere he went in case he wanted to be eye level with either of them. That would be ridiculous. He was fully aware his soulmates were stowed away in a corner of the room. The taller one--if you could even say he was taller--was grading papers, and the other was reading a horror graphic novel. Virgil tried not to let them distract him too much. He had a lot to do. He was one of the main research assistants. He did other jobs around the library for a bit of extra pay.

Virgil felt lucky he loved his job. The hours passed rather quickly for him, and he generally loved helping people with research. He especially loved helping younger people research soulmates for the first time. The only issue was sometimes he had to be reminded he could stop working. His coworker put a hand on his shoulder five minutes after he was suppose to clock out. His soulmates were still waiting. Janus still using a red pen to mark up whatever he was going through, and Remus was asleep. Virgil walked over to them, a bit cautious. Janus put the pen down, slipping the papers in a small bag he had.

"Remus, dear, wake up. He's ready. I'm so sorry, can you remind me of your name? Spell it."

"Virgil. V-I-R-G-I-L."

Janus switched his red pen in favor of a black marker, writing his name on the completed timer on his right wrist. "Going to get your named tattooed there. Remus is on my other wrist. I have a terrible memory, and I usually try to make up whatever it is I can't remember. This way I'll always remember."

Remus stirred, sitting up. "Getting another tattoo?"

"Yes. This one will be of Virgil's name and the date today. Don't want to forget this."

"As hot as it would be to see you get another tattoo, I don't think it's first date material. Mm, Virgil. What do you do for fun?"

Virgil paused. What did he do for fun? Researching soulmates was his main focus. He liked doing makeup too, since his parents ingrained that habit into his memory. He finally found something he could do with more than just himself. "I like watching really bad movies and making fun of them."

He left out the part where he did that alone, talking to himself the whole time.

"Not great for getting to know each other. What food do you like?"

Virgil, thanks to his little access to food in college, was not in the mood for a big meal. "Whatever. I'm fine with anything."

"If it doesn't bother you, our friend has a little cafe nearby." Janus said, standing up. Remus followed suit. 

"No, that doesn't bother me at all." Virgil adjusted his sweater sleeves. "I wanted coffee anyway."

"Can I pick you up?" Remus asked, smiling. "I want to carry you. I've always wanted to carry my soulmate, but Janus won't let me."

Virgil nodded slowly. That would work for getting on their height level. Remus scooped him up, leading Janus out of the library. Virgil didn't know if he was embarrassed because people were staring or happy that he found his soulmates. He was pretty sure he was more embarrassed. Yeah. This was embarrassing. It wasn't uncommon for soulmates to act like this once they met, but Virgil wasn't used to attention. Still, Remus was humming and holding him as he walked. They got to a cafe that was four blocks away, and Janus held the door open for them. Virgil expected Remus to put him down, but nope. Remus carried him to the counter, waiting. Finally someone got there, a big smile on their face.

"Look at my tiny soulmate, Pat!" Remus said, finally putting Virgil down. He did a little height comparison with his hand, from his head to the air over Virgil's.

"Hi! I'm Patton! What's your name? Also your order." Patton grabbed a notepad. "Our register is down, so we're manually doing it today. I'm going to ask Roman to fix it."

"Um, I'm Virgil. Just a coffee." Virgil pulled out his wallet, getting the two dollars and thirty five cents it cost. He always kept exact change. He placed three dollars in the tip jar. 

"It's nice to finally meet their second soulmate. These two have been fretting about meeting you for the past two years now. Trying to find ways to speed up the process. My soulmate's Remus' brother. We have fun together. So, where are you from?"

"I lived a couple cities over. Very rural town. Not as welcoming as this one has been."

"Well, I'm glad you're here! Remus? Janus? What do you two want?"

"Frozen vanilla latte for Remus, and I'll have a lemon scone. We're eating here so we can get to know our new soulmate. Is that alright? I know you close in five minutes, but you do live above the cafe, and I'd be glad to close up for you."

"Come upstairs when you're done eating to let me know you're leaving. I'll lock up once you go." Patton finished writing the prices down, still smiling. "Alright, that'll be seven ninety five."

Janus paid, taking his two soulmates to a table in the corner. He went back to grab their drinks and his scone, promising Patton they wouldn't be long. He came back, sitting down. "Remus and I have known each other for awhile now. I met him when I moved here for university, and he was my RA my first year. I was a chemistry major."

"I was a biology major going into the physical therapy track. I switched my major around a bit until I settled on that."

Virgil nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He cringed a bit as it burnt his tongue, but he didn't let that stop him from drinking it. 

"I teach at our local high school. Remus works with the sports teams there. We see you work at the library."

Virgil felt like he should be taking notes. "Yes."

"Why are you wearing a sweater in hot weather?" Remus asked, sipping his own drink through a straw.

"Remus."

"What? It's just a question."

"Polyamory was illegal where I grew up." Virgil answered calmly, staring at the table. "It was illegal to have more than one soulmate, so I had to hide them. It was either big shirts or make up, and somedays you're too tired for makeup. Plus, my job has air conditioning. It's fine. It just became a habit."

"How is it illegal to have more than one soulmate? You can't control that."

"I moved for a reason. I still hide them to be safe. It makes me feel better when I'm in public." Virgil scratched at his left wrist, embarrassed. "I sound paranoid, don't I?"

"No--"

"Yes." Remus cut Janus off. "Absolutely, and now it's our job to make sure you're not scared in public with showing your timers. We're soulmates, after all. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about that."

"You can take your time." Janus hit Remus' arm lightly. "We won't pressure you into becoming instantly okay with sharing your two timers. Not everyone can be so lucky to live in places where it's okay. Are you okay going out in public with us?"

"That's fine with me. I just need to adjust to everything. After so many years, it gets internalized, you know? I'll be fine with some time. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It'll be fine."

Virgil smiled, nodding. He really hoped Janus was right about that. He knew soulmates didn't always work out. Even if you were meant to be together, people could be awful and abusive. He didn't want anyone to think the relationship was bad. He especially didn't want to be the cause of that, so he just drank his coffee to help ease his nerves. 

* * *

Despite the first meeting feeling a bit awkward, and Virgil not even sure if he was ready to accept the fact he had two soulmates, he connected with his soulmates rather quickly. After two weeks, Virgil moved out of his place to live with them. He had to start taking the train to work, but it was all worth it when he got home. The problem with living with taller people was the fact that they put things on high shelves. On more than one occasion, Remus and Janus would find him balancing on the counter to reach a glass. They weren't putting it out of reach on purpose. It was just a habit.

Virgil was home alone. He had Fridays and Saturdays off, and his soulmates only got weekends off. He was going through some books he checked out from his job. Even with his studies in college, he never found accounts of the first person to get a soulmate timer. Most accounts were of monogamous, straight relationships. He, eventually, found records of people who had queer relationships and some with polyamorous relationships, but he never could pinpoint when it started. The earliest record claimed the timers had been around for centuries. He didn't lose hope, however. New things were found all the time, and Virgil had connections who would let him know if anything of value was discovered. Logan always sent him the new information he would find in his field of research.

He spent all day hunched over the kitchen table, scribbling notes and scanning sections he thought were useful. He was completely focused, unaware that he didn't move for over eight hours until the front door opened.

"Virgil? Have you moved at all?" Remus asked, taking his hands and moving him away from the notebooks he was using. "You were here when we left."

Virgil blinked. "What."

"Did you eat anything at all today? Did you drink water?"

"No, and I'll do that as soon as I pee."

He got up to use the bathroom, washing his hands after and going to clear the table. Remus went to take a shower the minute Virgil got out. Janus was already starting dinner, making rice and glazed salmon. "Good evening, dove."

"Hi Jan." Virgil pulled a chair over to stand on. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How was work?"

"Long. My students all had lab today, so I got to get some grading done, but if one more kid takes off their safety goggles mid-lab, I'm going to lose it. Want to climb on my back so you can hug me?"

That was a bonus. Janus and Remus were very affectionate, and they didn't let the drastic height difference get in the way. Virgil got on his shoulders with some assistance, leaning his chin on top of Janus' head. "Any major accidents today?"

"No, luckily not. Some kids almost caused one with the bunsen burner. Sometimes I question my life choices."

Virgil hummed, kissing his head. He watched Janus cook, finally aware of how hungry he actually was. He buried his face in Janus' hair when his stomach growled, embarrassed. He heard a chuckle and felt a hand on his lower leg.

"Honestly, how did you live without us? You probably worked all night when you lived alone."

"I set alarms. I don't have to do that anymore."

"I hope you know you're not spending all day tomorrow researching. We're spending time together and enjoying it. I don't want you ignoring us in favor of damaging your back. You need to sit up straight when you do this. It physically hurts to watch you slouch like that."

"You sound like my friend Logan."

"Logan probably has the right idea. You shouldn't be bending like that. Your poor back."

"My back will live. Remus pops my joints for me."

"You can't rely on him forever."

"He'll need to work on you too if you carry me on your shoulders all the time. This can't be good for you."

Janus didn't respond to that, refusing to even consider the idea. Instead, he grabbed a fork and lifted a piece of fish to Virgil's mouth. "Need anything?"

"A little more pepper. Maybe some red pepper flakes."

"Thank you dear."

They stayed silent the rest of the time Janus was cooking. Virgil kissed his head every now and then, receiving small kisses on his legs in return. Once Remus came out of the shower, he took Virgil to get his own affection. He sat down on the couch, Virgil in his lap, kissing him. He gripped his hands softly, mumbling against his lips about his day. There was never a second to spare in Remus' eyes. He and Janus waited their whole damn life to meet each soulmate, and they needed to make sure they made up all the time they didn't have Virgil.

* * *

"Have you ever considered that you don't need to figure out where soulmates come from?"

"Shut up Logan."

"I'm just saying, you have two soulmates. Why do you want to know why?"

"Say one more word, and I'll punch you."

"I--"

Virgil, both being very good friends with Logan and also not one to back down on a threat, tackled Logan to the ground, sitting on him with a glare. "Stop making my years of research seem like bullshit. After I invite you into my home, for our family dinner because I consider you family. You treat me like this."

"I never said the research was worthless, just your unhealthy obsession."

"I will end you!"

The door creaked open. Remus, Janus, Patton, and Roman were standing there as Virgil and Logan turned to the door. Virgil smiled at his soulmates, waving from his spot.

"Hi! This is Logan!"

"Salutations." Logan raised his hand from his spot under Virgil. "Virgil, can you please get off of me."

"Oh, yeah." Virgil got off, letting Logan sit up. "I'm still going to end you."

"I look forward to it."

"Why are you ending him?" Patton asked sweetly, eyes darting back and forth.

"Virgil has a very strange obsession with discovering where soulmate timers originated from and how we evolved to have them. He doesn't enjoy when I point out how overboard he gets. It has it's perks. Virgil did figure out he was platonic soulmates with me, but he hasn't been able to find any other cases. We're the first recorded instance."

"Which is why my research isn't pointless. The whole soulmate thing is evolving. It's important!"

"I'm aware, but you need to calm down."

"Platonic soulmates?" Roman asked in disbelief. 

"It's on the bottom of both of our left feet. It appeared the minute we met, and it hurt like hell when it burnt into my skin." Logan said, frowning. "A completed timer. It was odd."

"You never told us." Remus had a pout, making Virgil squirm.

"Of course he didn't. He literally grew up hearing having two soulmates was wrong. Of course he wouldn't share the third." Janus replied. 

Logan shared a look with Virgil. "I like him."

"Virgil, be a dear, stand next to myself and Remus. Roman doesn't believe in the height difference, and Remus wants to hold you."

Virgil got up, standing next to them. Roman let out a small snicker, staring at them. He was the same height as Remus, but Patton was five foot eight. Remus picked up Virgil, holding him bridal style. "Alright, dinner time. I want to get to know Logan, and I'm sure Virgil needs to get to know Roman. I will not be putting him down for the rest of the night."

* * *

Virgil was curled up in Janus' and Remus' arms. He had to be physically pulled away from his work. It had been five years, and he was still lost. No explanation of when it began, but he never gave up. He was persuaded every day by his loves that he'd figure it out one day. For now, he could rest easily in their arms because he honestly needed it. He stayed up for over thirty four hours, and he needed to sleep. Remus picked him up and took him into the bedroom. Virgil was laid in the middle of them, facing Janus as Remus pressed his nose into his neck. He traced his and Remus' names on Janus' wrists, closing his eyes.

He'd do more work tomorrow, but for now he'd snuggle up against them both, tangling his legs with theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I put it in my tags each time, but the height difference is to sooth my dysphoria. I'm 5'2 and a half. I, ironically, inherited by height genes from my father. He's not short, but he's short for his family. I want to be 6'0 or something, but alas, I must climb drawers to reach the plates to feed my cats :(  
> And yes I wear heels to get taller even though I'm a transmasc genderqueer person. I look good in feminine shit, and the heels are wonderful to walk in for the first three hours.  
> Also author fact: I once dated someone 6'4, and I couldn't reach their face unless they bent down. It was uncomfortable for their back. I should've brought a step stool with me everywhere.


End file.
